El secreto de la operación METEORO
by miavid
Summary: Mi primer fic, espero q les agrade. Habrá de todo un poco y no digo más x q no soy buena para los resumenes asi que ha leer si ha dicho :3
1. Prólogo

**El secreto de la operación METEORO**

**Título**: Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Gunam Wing no es mio, si lo fuera no habría terminado como lo hizo. Sólo me pertenecen aquellos que han nacido de mi imaginación XDD

**Contenido**: General... De todo un poco, tanto asi que lo convertiré en un crossover.

_**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado... Sin más que decir ha leer se ha dicho!!!_ XDD

* * *

**Prólogo**

Han pasado 10 años desde el intento de Pekín por dar comienzo a la verdadera "OPERACIÓN METEORO". Desde entonces ha existido PAZ entre las colonias y la esfera terrestre.

Pero como no todo es para siempre y fácil de mantener; y más el hecho de hacer perdurar la paz… Es una batalla constante ya que teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza voluble de la raza "Humana"…

Más los constantes rumores de que una nueva amenaza está creciendo poco a poco en el corazón de las colonias y en la misma Tierra.

Esta amenaza se interesa en poner a prueba la estabilidad de esta Paz existente y a la vez poner a prueba la fuerza de los seres humanos por mantenerla… Si con ello no es inevitable una nueva Guerra y que harán las personas: tomaran las armas y lucharan entre ellos o tomarán la vía diplomática, en cualquiera de los dos casos tendrán consecuencias quizás graves o tal vez no…


	2. Capitulo I Comienzo

Aquí les dejó el primer capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin decir más a leer se ha dicho :3

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

En la Tierra se encuentran los "Jóvenes Héroes" que lucharon por alcanzar la paz, no en balde ha pasado todo ese tiempo ya que se convirtieron en una jóvenes muuy atractivos (vamos si antes eran lindos ahora uuy se los dejo a su criterio ) que por donde quiera que estén presentes arrancan suspiros de sus admiradoras o miradas de admiradoras de otras personas…

Heero se desperezaba después de haber dormido un bueno rato como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y ciertamente eso se lo debía a sus amigos y ex pilotos Gundam sin mencionar a cierta persona que ahora prácticamente se encontraba enroscada en él (si leyeron bien.. Heero "el soldado perfecto" tiene una amante y dejen me decirle que no a sido la única jijiji Oo)

Heero sonrío sólo de recordar todo de lo que le había exigido a su amante de momento, si él se convirtió en un gran amante y si no encontraba a alguien que le saciara pues simplemente iba a un burdel donde no se le quitaba la exigencia y lo trataban como si fuera un rey… Claro que para eso no le faltaba nada.

-Hmm¿qué hora es?- se pregunto Heero. Para luego mirar el reloj de su mesita de noche.

Eran cerca de las 12:00 del medio día, el no tenía nada de prisa ya que todo la planeaba con anticipación y a detalle; y aparte era fin de semana, pero aún así se levanto y de paso despertó a su acompañante.

-¡Hey! Despierta que ya es medio día-dijo Heero

Sin si quiera mirarla se vistió, se puso su bata y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su estudio para hacer unas llamadas que tenía pendientes de su empresa, ya que no era fácil manejar una empresa pero en fin él era perfecto¿no? ­De cualquier modo su empresa se convirtió en una de las más poderosas, sólo se podía comparar con Quatre R. Winner.

----------------

En las oficinas de PREVENS en la Tierra. Venecia, Italia.

-Wufei¿podrías por favor entregar estos papeles al jefe?— dijo Sally Po

-Hm, de acuerdo… pero se lo podrías haber pedido Noin-dijo Wufei

-Lo hice, pero ya sabes como se comporta cuando Milliardo viene a visitarla-argumento Sally Po

Wufei sonrío al escuchar lo que dijo Sally, ya que era cierto Noin es una de las mejores participantes que PREVENS tiene a su disposición pero cuando el tema era "VISITA DE MILLIARDO" pues sencillamente perdía su coordinación. Sin más él salio de la oficina y se dirigió a la de su jefe para dejar los papeles y su reporte de esa semana para así salir sin ningún pendiente en mente y poder disfrutar de ese fin de semana en que estaban en la Tierra. Siempre se mantenía en contacto con PREVENS por cualquier información que encontrara.

Al salir se encontró nada menos que con Zech Merquise o mejor dicho Milliardo Peascracf, se preguntaba que haría ahí tan presentable, lo pensaba porque aunque fuera a visitar a Noin no se vestía de esa manera; con razón Noin se estaba arreglando demasiado… Y raramente Milliardo se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

-¡Hola¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, no?—dijo Milliardo

-Si, ya han pasado 10 años¿no es así?- Respondió Wufei mientras estrechaba la mano que le tendía Milliardo.

-Así es, vaya que pasa el tiempo muy rápido- dijo

Milliardo vestía un traje casual de color gris con una camisa azul cielo con una corbata azul marino, un chaleco sastre y zapatos negros. Llevaba su saco en el brazo mostrando una actitud despreocupada que le daba a su aspecto un toque seductor y no era para menos ya que en él el tiempo fue muy benevolente, cuerpo atlético, fornido, alto, rubio, cabello largo por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos tenían un color entre azul y un gris plata.

Wufei vestía de manera sencilla e informal pero no por eso lucía menos atractivo, llevaba puestos un pantalón negro de mezclilla acompañado con una camisa sport de color azul rey (¿se nota que me gusta el azul? n.n U), unas botas negras y en el brazo llevaba su chamarra negra de cuero; su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja y lo tenía un poco más largo que Milliardo. Siempre se vestía de esa manera ya que si bien estaba en la oficina o en el espacio cosa que a él le gustaba más, pero las personas cambian con el tiempo para bien o para mal… de todas formas cambian; tarde o temprano lo hacen.

-¿Y que te trae por estos rumbos Milliardo?-pregunto Wufei

-Pues a parte de visitar a Noin, estoy esperando a alguien más que hace poco conocí-dijo

-Mmm, pues haber sino molesta eso a Noin, ya sabes a lo que refiero-le dijo Wufei con una mirada inquisidora.

-No lo creo ya que la conocimos al mismo tiempo y además fue Noin la que planeo esta pequeña reunión, ya esta persona tiene poco de haber llegado a Venecia y pues Noin se ofreció a llevarla a que conozca los lugares del interés de ambas ya que congeniaron muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa- Además cuando la conozcas no me culparas si la quiero cortejar…- finalizo Milliardo con una mirada de complicidad.

-Hmm, ya veo pero no creo estar aquí para cuando ella llegue; así que será para otra ocasión…

Wufei no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo a Milliardo ya que en ese momento acababa de llegar un auto aparcando en frente de ellos. De el descendieron un joven de la edad de los ex pilotos y una joven de unos 20 años.

Ahora Wufei entendía completamente las palabras que le había dicho Milliardo referentes a la joven, pero las dos personas que se acercaban a ellos… simplemente imponían su presencia.

-Buenas tardes joven Milliardo- dijo la joven mostrando una sonrisa simple y sincera.

-Buenas tardes joven- saludando a Wufei que sólo atinó inclinar la cabeza en respuesta al saludo.

-Buenas tardes, y sólo dime Milliardo ya nos conocemos algo para dejar el formalismo-dijo-Bueno deja te presento a mi amigo, su nombre es Wufei Chang, trabaja aquí y es compañero de trabajo de Noin.

-Mucho gusto joven Wufei, mi nombre es Emlyn Scott y él es mi hermano Alen Scott, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente en que nos acompañe y me disculpo por no haber avisado.-dijo Emlyn mientras los tres hombres se saludaban. (estos hermanitos son mios de mi XD )

Para asombro de Wufei y Milliardo, Alen tenía unos impactantes ojos de un azul cobalto que les recordaba a Heero; tenía una complexión perfecta, cuerpo atlético, tez clara (en otras palabras es un bombón el tipo n.n) llevaba puesto al igual que Milliardo un traje color negro, camisa blanca, sólo que la llevaba desfajada con los botones de arriba desabotonados y con la negra corbata floja; que aún así se veía muy bien, era una apariencia descuidada pero de igual manera era arrolladora, no le quitaba nada a su porte, ni a su presencia sino todo lo contrario. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y corto pero en la parte de la nuca tenia una pequeña trenza, era igual de alto que Milliardo.

Su hermana no se quedaba atrás, era tan atractiva como su hermano, alta de cuerpo esbelto, tez morena lo contrario a su hermano, cabello negro azabache ondulado en ese momento lo tenía gracilmente recogido en una trenza que llegaba casi a su cintura, vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa azul medio desabotonada de arriba y con la corbata floja que el nudo quedaba reposando provocadoramente sobre su bien proporcionado busto. Lo que más impresionaron los dos jóvenes fueron los ojos de la joven de un peculiar color que no se sabía si era café oscuro, café rojizo o café terracota.

Los dos hombres estaban seguros de que esos dos hermanos eran la perfección en persona, ya que parecían haber sido hechos por el mismismo Dios. Ya que si alguien les preguntara como se imaginaban a Adán y a Eva no habría duda en quienes serían las personas que los podrían representar…

En ese momento salía Noin, se sorprendió de ver todavía a Wufei ahí y al ver al otro hombre.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por la demora- se disculpó- Wufei pense que ya te habías marchado, pero ya veo con quien te topaste-dijo refiriéndose a Milliardo.

-No te preocupes Noin, Wufei me hizo el favor de acompañarme mientras esperaba a ti y a Emlyn-le dijo- mira él es su hermano, Alen y nos va acompañar- le dijo presentándole al joven

-¡Ah! Ya veo, mucho gusto joven Alen- dijo Noin un poco sonrojada ya que el hombre aparte de atractivo tenía presencia-Me disculpo nuevamente por mi tardanza.

-Llámame Alen por favor y no te preocupes, nosotros no tenemos mucho de haber llegado y yo repito lo que mi hermana dijo, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente en que los acompañe.-Dijo Alen con una sonrisa.

-Ok¿cómo estas Emlyn…?-No pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta del diferente color de los ojos de la joven- ¿tus ojos no eran de color café oscuro?- Noin termino por preguntar, ya que cuando la conoció sus ojos eran de un café oscuro tirándole a negro.

-Ah, ese detalle… Bueno veras en ocasiones mi ojos son del color que tu mencionaste pero depende de que me ponga o como me sienta es que cambian de color, ya sea a un café oscuro a un café terracota. Desde que tengo conciencia así han sido.-Dijo mientras caminaban en dirección al auto de Milliardo.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos- dijo Wufei mientras se dirigía a su moto que estaba aparcada sobre la acera- Espero que los dos disfruten de su estadía en Venecia.

-¿No, nos acompañas Wufei?- Pregunto Noin- anda acompáñanos, ya sabes que mientras más mejor, además no creo que haya inconveniente- le dijo y los otros tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Anímese joven Wufei o¿tiene algo más que haces?-Pregunto Emlyn acercándose y posando su mano en el antebrazo de Wufei.

Él solo pudo atinar de nuevo con la cabeza un gesto de afirmación, ya que era realmente asombroso como cambiaban de color los ojos de la joven; ahora eran de un color café oscuro.

-Está bien, entonces yo los sigo¿a donde piensan ir?- Pregunto a Emlyn y ella sonrió.

-Bien como ya es un poco tarde que tal si buscamos un lugar donde comer.

Sin decir más se pusieron en camino, sin saber que se encontrarían con más de un conocido para cada quien; con buenos y gratos recuerdos y otros no tan gratos.

* * *

Bueno¿pues que les parecio? Dejen sus comentarios que me serán de gran ayuda. Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Capitulo II Encuentros

Capitulo 2 

Todos se preparaban para la reunión que iba a llevar a cabo dentro de una semana en la residencia de Quatre en la Tierra, para festejar el X aniversario de la paz que han disfrutado todos…

Quatre se encontraba en su estudio arreglando unos últimos detalles sobre un contrato para asociarse con la empresa de Heero.

En la residencia de la familia Scott que era una de las más hermosas contando claro esta las residencias de Heero y Quatre entre otras, pero en este momento la residencia de los Scott's tenía un ambiente sombrío pero sin opacar la excelente pieza de música clásica que en ese momento se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

De donde provenía tan excelente pieza era del salón de música, en ella se encontraba una Emlyn con sentimientos encontrados que iban de la angustia a la más pura de las iras que una persona puede desarrollar, tan así de confusa se encontraba que temía en volver a se la persona que fue en su pasado, ya que este por fin la había alcanzado y hecho aparición en su nueva vida; su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones pero él lo hacía a un lado concentrando se en los negocios de la familia pero esta vez no podía dejar de sentir incertidumbre ya que estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, porque ella si podría convertir en la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, con sólo pensar en lo que podría pasar si….

FLASH BACK

En el restaurante aquel día…

Todos se encontraban platicando muy animadamente, Rally Po los había alcanzado, ya que Noin quería pagar cuanto antes el favor que le debía a está. (Já, ¿imaginen cual? ¬¬ ).

Vaya Noin, no pensé que pagarías tan pronto el favor- dijo Rally con una sonrisa burlona, vestía un sencillo vestido con estampado de flores ceñido en su cintura, que le daba un toque fresco y natural a comparación que Noin llevaba un conjunto de falda plisada blanca, blusa de color durazno y un saco al igual q la falda era blanco.

En ese momento entraban 4 jóvenes al restaurante, que eran nada menos que Quatre, Trowa, Heero y Duo ya que se comunicaron con Wufei para saber que tenia planeado hacer ese fin de semana para poder reunirse y platicar (así es, damas y caballeros T-chan y H-chan ya les gusta platicar ) y este les comentó que se encontraba con Milliardo y Noin en compañía de unos nuevos amigos y de Sally.

Trowa fue el que primero los diviso, les hizo una seña a los otros y caminaron en dirección a la mesa donde los estaban esperando… Los cuanto jóvenes lucían muy bien, todos llevaban ropa casual ya que era sábado, Heero llevaba pantalón d mezclilla azul, camisa roja d manga larga; Trowa un pantalón casual con una playera d manga corta y unos tirantes; Quatre como siempre sencillo pantalones de vestir blancos, camisa de manga corta de un color amarillo claro y un chaleco sastre color beige; Duo pues el mucho más sencillo que los demás, pantalón de mezclilla negro, playera de color azul marino de manga corta.

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Wufei, Milliardo, señoritas?-Saludo Duo tan alegre e hiperactivo como siempre.

Hola Duo, Heero, Trowa y Quatre; que bueno es verlos de nuevo-exclamo Milliardo a los jóvenes.

Si, es verdad ya hace 10 años, desde la última vez y para que luego desaparecer con Noin, eh-comento Heero con cierto tono de burla.

Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo con él-dijo Quatre.

En eso los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de los otros dos que no conocían y Milliardo hizo el favor de presentar a los presentes, ya que Wufei se había girado para hablar con los dos hermanos y contarles un poco de sus amigos de hace 10 años; pero no tenía la mínima intención de presentar a SU Emlyn, se nota que le tomó cariño eh O

Bueno caballeros, les presento a los hermanos Scott; Emlyn y Alen-dijo

Mucho gusto-respondieron los dos a uníoslo sorprendiendo a los demás por tan buena sincronización, cosa que pudo ser mera casualidad.

No al contrario, el gusto es nuestro señorita- dijo Heero acercándose a Emlyn para tomar su mano con delicadeza y así poder depositar un ligero beso en la cara interna de la muñeca de la joven.

Pero Emlyn si algo había aprendido en su antigua vida era el famoso "ARTE DE LA SEDUCIÓN"… Y con delicadeza giro su muñeca para que Heero depositara su "inocente" beso donde era debido…

Su hermano y los demás vieron esto, para los jóvenes nada más sonrieron con resignación ya que Heero era así con la mayoría de las jóvenes y todavía no se acostumbraban al comportamiento casanova de su amigo y en ese cambio tuvieron mucho que ver ; pero en ella había algo que ninguno de los 5 jóvenes podía describir.

Heero sonrío divertido ante el discreto y ligero movimiento de la joven, misma que le devolvió una sonrisa de igual forma pero con un ligero toque inocente y a la vez provocador que le quito el aire a los presentes, incluso a la gente que los observaba de manera discreta que al ver esa manera de sonreír voltearon pensando una cosa en común +SONREÍR DE ESA MANERA DEBERIA SER UN DELITO+

Bueno creo que mi hermana dejo en claro que el gusto es mutuo-comento Alen con una sonrisa de medio lado que no se quedaba nada atrás de la que su hermana mostró hace un rato y que a más de una de las mujeres que se encontraban presentes en ese lugar no pudieron evitar emitir un suspiso. +Definitivo mi hermana es un peligro+ concluyo pensando.

Todos rieron por el comentario y se disponían a sentarse cuando se dieron cuenta de que Emly miraba a una dirección sin siquiera moverse a la vez que tomaba de la mano de su hermano y la apretaba quedamente… Esté al ver ese cambió tan repentino de su hermana y miro a la misma dirección….

En ese lugar se encontraba su pasado en forma humana, la sobra que siempre estaba presente en la mente de los dos hermanos y su nombre era Eliot Dande, su familia era conocida por su poder e influencia en esa época y en el pasado pero no era tan visible como ahora, ya que se rumoreaba que su gran influencia se debía a la mafia.

Él se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia a una muy temprana edad, cuando sólo tenía 17 años pero había sido educado para hacerse responsable de todo lo que conllevaba ser integrante de la familia Dande ya que su hermano mayor le cedió el derecho alegando que él nuca tuvo la intención de hacerse cargo, pero que permanecería cerca del él como su mano derecha. Ahora era un joven alto de unos 27 años, delgado, tez clara, ojos casi tan negros con la noche misma podría ser sin estrellas y sin la Luna misma tanto así que parecía que carecía de un alma, su cabello era negro como la ala de un cuervo lo llevaba corto, vestía traje negro con una camisa rojo sangre, sin corbata y desabotonada en la parte superior. (Y ni hablamos de su presencia con el físico basta, ¿no? -).

Eliot camino hacia donde estaban los Scott's, pero sólo miraba a uno de ellos… a Emlyn y sonrió triunfante, por fin la había alcanzado a su pequeña avecilla no se escaparía de nuevo de sus manos… Si era necesario cortaría esas alas de libertad que tenía aun si con ello sólo se ganará el rencor por parte de ella.

Cuando llego donde se encontraban los hermanos y unos muy confundidos acompañantes, para sorpresa de todos tomó a Emlyn por la cintura para acercarla a él y depositar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven, cosa que molesto a todos. Por su parte Emlyn no comprendía como era posible que él estuviera ahí, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sólo se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba cuando Eliot comenzó a presentarse, lo vio darse la vuelta hacia los demás pero sin soltar su cintura cosa que la molesto y con delicadeza pero a la vez firme se deshizo de ese contacto, para molestia del joven.

Buenas tardes, disculpen mi impertinencia-dijo con una sonrisa perezosa y a la vez seductora- Mi nombre es Eliot Dande- tendiendo la mano a los presentes.

A su vez Alen observaba preocupado a su hermana, ya que ella sujetaba su mano con fuerza que le daba saber su confusión que se desarrollaba en su interior; sus ojos estaban tomando una tonalidad casi negra ya que en ese momento el contorno del iris era negro en contraste con el resto del mismo que era de un color café oscuro. A simple viste no era perceptible pero las personas que estaban cerca lo notaron, para asombro de los no muy recién llegados, pero sólo uno estaba esperando esa reacción para su deleite…

Ya que terminaron las debidas presentaciones, los hermanos Scott hicieron uso de una de sus tantas habilidades que aprendieron ya hace tiempo y era asimilar una actitud fría y calculadora pero sin dejar de lado el carisma y la calidez, Quatre por su parte se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de "ese" sujeto (se nota que no le agrado nadita eh, ¬ ¬) ya que le daban una sensación de perdición y desconfianza, por lo que observó no era el único que lo notó.

Las otras dos jóvenes no se perdieron ni un detalle de esa presentación y de la manera en que habían reaccionado los hermanos, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el cambio que realizaron estos pero no estaban seguras si ese "cambio" realmente sucedió, en esto pensaban mientras eran presentadas al recién llegado. Pero había una cosa en la que todos coincidían y era que ese joven no les da muy buena espina.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió como sino hubiera pasado nada… Y sobre la fiesta que Quatre ofrecería dentro de una semana para el X aniversario del fin de la guerra, cosa que animo mucho a los presentes; Eliot no hizo comentario alguno ya que era muy pronto para su "presentación" claro que eso sólo lo pensó ya que no declino la invitación que le hizo el anfitrión de esta.

Llegó el momento en el que todos se disponían marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, fue ahí cuando algo para que muchos no se esperaban de Alen y mucho menos de Emlyn ya que afuera los esperaban dos personas que se acercaron a los jóvenes Scott para entregarles un par de mochilas ellos les dieron las gracias y estos a su vez sólo respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiraron en otras dos motos, ya que las otras en las que ellos venían las dejaron afuera del restaurante y en ese momento los dos hermanos salían del baño con una vestimenta propia y cómoda para manejar las dichosas motos.

Eliot al igual que los demás si que estaba sorprendido, por eso quería que Alen y su hermana regresaran con él; ya que seguían poseyendo esa capacidad de asombrarlo cuando menos lo esperaba y eso muy pocos lo lograban esos dos, su hermano y otros eran de los pocos que lo lograban sin esforzarse demasiado.

El traje de Emlyn era uno negro con detalles rojo escarlata en su espalda tenía bordada una figura de varios felinos unos extintos y otros que apenas su especie sobrevive: el león africano del color común, es decir, marrón claro su primo el León albino, el Tigre siberiano al igual que los anteriores felinos; uno era de color marrón intenso y el otro un albino entre otros. El traje de su hermano era de color igual negro pero con detalles de color azul cobalto con detalles en plata que iban desde la parte de la espalda donde están los omoplatos hasta donde finalizaba el antebrazo en su espalda llevaba un lobo blanco.

El primero en hablar fue Alen.

Milliardo, me disculpo por tan repentino cambio, pero surgió un contratiempo en la casa y tenemos q apresurarnos, realmente lamentamos no poder seguir con la charla.-Dijo

Ya veo, no se preocupen quizás entre semana nos hablemos o en la fiesta podremos charlar, espero que no sea nada grave lo que haya sucedido.- Dijo Miliardo

No, lo que pasa es que una de las empleadas esta apunto de dar a luz pero se rehúsa a ir a un hospital ya que le tiene miedo a esos lugares-comento Emlyn con una sonrisa- y pues necesitan de mi ayuda y la de Alen ya que el esposo se a puesto muy nervioso.

¡Ja! Me lo imagino pobre hombre no creo que sus nervios le dejen hacer una- comento divertido Duo

Mmmm, lo dices muy a la ligera he Duo, ya te veré cuando estés en una situación así- le dijo Trowa con una sonrisa burlona con sólo imaginárselo…

Ay, no si Duo se encuentra en ese estado yo creo que ni un calmante le haría efecto…Pero un buen golpe eso si no lo dudo-dijo Heero burlándose

Duo sólo les enseñaba la lengua con fingida molestia

Ja,ja,ja,ja, ok bueno ya nos retiramos-dijo Emlyn con un movimiento de cabeza su larga cabellera se movió y cayo hacia delante cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y sin más la amarro con una liga en una cola sencilla y baja mientras se dirigía a su moto al igual que su hermano.

Pero antes de que se fuera Eliot la alcanzo y le digo en un susurro con un tono que no puedo descifrar "…dentro de poco todo comenzará y volveremos a estar juntos como debe de ser…"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Emlyn suspiró al recordar lo sucedido, cuando se asomaba en una de las tantas ventanas del salón mientras empezaba otra magnifica pieza de música clásica y comenzaba a llover…

¿Em?-preguntó su hermano en un susurro preocupado al ver a su hermana tan sumida en sus pensamientos desde ese día cuando llegaron a casa, ya no mostraba esa luz en su mirar ni la sonrisa que tanto amaba y eso a él le destrozaba el alma como a todos los que trabajaban en esa mansión y en el refugio que los dos fundaron, ya que desde el alumbramiento de Susy no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Sin soportar más de ver en ese estado a su hermana Alen va hasta donde ella se encuentra y la estrecha en sus brazos de tal manera como si con este gesto o acto pudiera liberarla de todos sus temores y confusiones que sabía se azotaban con furia en el interior de su pequeña.

Emlyn, hermanita… Por favor dime que sientes, cuéntame sabes que me destroza verte así-dijo en un susurro mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Ay Alen, por primera vez en toda mi vida… No, mejor dicho por primera vez en la mitad de mi vida tengo miedo… ¿Cómo es posible que se halla presentado de esa forma?- respondió a voces, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Nosotros asumimos ese riesgo al salirnos de ese lugar y que tarde o temprano se presentaría ante nosotros sin importarle ni lo más mínimo si nos encontramos solos o acompañados, ya lo conoces.

Si tienes razón, ¿crees que tenga planeado hacerlo? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo a su hermano con un semblante que demostraba seriedad y preocupación.

No lo se, pero debemos esperar lo inesperado y más si se trata de Eliot Dande.

Hm, si tienes toda la razón-dijo Emlyn ya más animada.

Esa es la Emlyn que yo conozco, linda y carismática; la que sorprendió a los ex pilotos gundam- sonrió su hermano.

Gracias Al, no se que haría sin ti…Lo que tenga que pasar que pase ya veré como enfrentarlo.

Así se dice hermanita, ya sabes no estas sola no puede protegerte cuando era debido o como yo hubiera querido-dijo con pesar.

Ay hermano, no te preocupes sólo en ese entonces sólo éramos unos niños. Lo bueno es que nos la ingeniamos para salir de ahí…

Pero hermanita tú te sacrificaste… Sacrificaste tu honra… Y yo… yo no hice nada…- respondió de nuevo con pesar.

Eso ya no importa ahora, a demás lo haría de nuevo… No me obligaron a mucho sólo quería mi compañía pero yo… A él lo amé fue el único que me consolaba cuando tu no podías, cuando no estabas o cuando nos separaban… Te lo digo no me arrepiento por que yo también lo desee, el me dio la última palabra cuando el muy fácilmente pudo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo pero no fue así…

De acuerdo… Ya no insistiré- dijo Alen le dolía ese sacrificio que había hecho su hermana…

Pero sabes una cosa Alen, todo eso paso cuando Eliot no estaba…-dijo recordando- el se había ido de viaje de negocios…Si Eliot no hubiera salido creo que no tendríamos lo que tenemos ahora-lo dijo con un escalofrío…

Si ahora que lo mencionas eso es cierto, mmm esos dos tienen muchos secretos entre ellos pero aún así; ponen su vida en las manos del otro sin dudarlo…-dijo Alen pensativo

Si, tienes mucha razón por eso son fuertes… Pero nosotros también lo somos-concluyó Emlyn con decisión.

Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso- le contesto al momento que la abrazaba de nuevo.

Sin más acontecimientos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Con la misma pregunta en ambas mentes "¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba para iniciar su resistencia contra la cabeza de la familia Dande?".

Esto ni se acercaba nada al inicio de este enfrentamiento, quizás tendrían más tiempo pero como ellos saben cuando se habla de la familia Dande todo es posible…


	4. Capitulo IV Una peculiar visista

**CAPITULO 3**

Un día tranquilo se desarrollaba en la Tierra más concretamente en un país llamado Venecia, lleno de historia y folclor. En otras palabras un buen inicio para la semana.

--Mansión Yui--

¿Qué dices Quatre?-Preguntó Heero que se encontraba en su estudio junto con dos de sus amigos más cercanos.

Si Heero, lo que escuchaste… Parece que los hermanos Scott tienen una deuda con ese tal Dande y digo "deuda" en sentido literario, ya que no es dinero lo que parece que él demanda de ellos…-Dijo pensativo.

Si, ahora que lo pienso aquel día ella pareció sorprendida por la aparición de él, sin contar la actitud que tuvo con ella; cosa q no me agrado mucho… Pero ella y Alen se comportaron como si nada.

Yo pienso los mismo-dijo Wufei que en ese momento entraba al estudio.

Hola Wufei- saludo Quatre- ¿Y que encontraste?

Pues no mucho, todo normal… Aunque creo que sólo es superficial tengo esa sensación ya que nadie es perfecto, ¿no lo creen?- Puntualizó Wufei con un gesto de su mano.

¡Hey! Yo soy perfecto y en todo el sentido de la palabra-exclamo Heero con dramatismo (¿les recuerda a alguien? ¬.¬)

Jajajaja…-rieron los otros dos.

Si claro… lo que tu digas-respondieron los dos con burla.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta…

Pase-dijo el dueño de esa "casa" para que entrara el mayordomo acompañado de nada menos que de una de las personas de la que hablaban momentos antes.

Gracias señor-dijo la recién llegada al mayordomo que a pesar de su avanzada edad no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de la joven. (ya saben de quien estamos hablando verdad XDD).

Una vez que el mayordomo se retiró dejándolos solos.

Buenas tardes caballeros-saludo Emlyn- por lo que veo en sus rostros debo de suponer que estaban hablando de mi, mi hermano o de ambos… quizás.

Los otros se quedaron sin palabras… ¿Acaso era tan obio?, ese fue el pensamiento que tuvieron los presentes.

Bueno eso no importa, primero me disculpo por presentarme tan repentinamente-dijo con un gesto a modo de disculpa.

Eto… No te preocupes, pero dime que te trae a mi humilde morada-dijo Heero recomponiendo la compostura y de paso aprovecho para coquetear, mientras los otros nada más rodaron los ojos con resignación, pero no podían culparlo al saber de quien se trataba…

Bueno quería entregarte personalmente esta invitación para la fiesta de caridad que celebrará la fundación D'La Cross-dijo con una sonrisa por lo que dijo Heero- Y como veo que no esta sólo también se las dejo a ustedes, joven Quatre y joven Wufei… o quieren que se las entregue personalmente a cada uno en sus respectivas casas- dijo empleando las palabras que Heero empleo pero esta vez con coquetería y con un toque de burla.

Eto…No será necesario, mejor de una vez para que no des tanta vuelta- dijo Wufei

Si, no te preocupes ya que estas aquí… Para que te complicas de más-dijo Quatre algo sonrojado al igual que Wufei.

Jajaja, tienen toda la razón- respondió la joven-bueno aquí están las invitaciones, pueden ir vestidos como ustedes gusten es un lugar humilde y lo digo con el buen sentido de la palabra eh- termino al mismo tiempo que los tres miraban a Heero.

¡Oh! Si claro, ¿por qué dudarlo?- repuso él con una cara de "yo no hice nada".

Jajajajaja…-rieron todos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Heero dio el permiso para que pasará el mayordomo.

Disculpe mi interrupción señor, pero afuera buscan a la señorita Scott-dijo con una inclinación de la cabeza.

No te preocupes, ¿y esa persona dio su nombre Al?-pregunto Heero.

Si señor, Anna Blackdrummond…-respondió.

Ay no, rayos me encontró.-dijo Emlyn con pesar.

Si no la quieres ver le puedo decir a Al que le diga que no estas aquí-sugirió Heero

No se preocupe…-no puedo terminar

Emlyn creo que ya nos conocemos suficiente para que me puedas tutear y lo digo también por Quatre y Wufei-los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

Hn, me ha… perdona me has dejado sin palabras-dijo con una sonrisa-pero tengo que ver a mi prima, ya que como le gusta diseñar vestidos e infinidad de ropa ya sea para caballero o para dama… Además soy como ella le gusta decir: "Eres la modelo ejemplar que todo diseñador quisiera tener, sin mencionar que eres la fuente de mi inspiración de mis diseños"-termino con un gesto teatral que hizo que los demás sonrieran incluyendo a Al el mayordomo.

Estoy que de acuerdo con tu prima, eres capaz hacer sonrojar a Al y hacer que se ría, cosa que es muy difícil, ¿no es así Al?-Dijo Heero

Si señor está en lo cierto-respondió Al con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza.

Gracias, por sus cumplidos-dijo con un ligero rubor que osó en teñir las mejillas de la joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes- bueno entonces será mejor no hacerla esperar más.

Sin más Al se retiró para después aparecer acompañando a la joven Blackdrummond y se retiró sin más.

Hola prima, por lo que veo es un reto poder librarme de ti eh-dijo Emlyn con dramatismo.

Claro, pues con quien crees que estas tratando eh-respondió la joven con el mismo dramatismo que su prima utilizó para después reírse juntas por sus ocurrencias.

Bueno antes que nada, deja te presente a mis nuevos galantes amigos-hizo una pausa para voltear a ver al anfitrión y a sus amigos- esté joven es Heero, nuestro anfitrión y ellos son sus amigos Wufei y Quatre.

Mucho gusto caballeros, es un verdadero placer el conocerles por fin.-Respondió Anna con una sonrisa y un gesto de su cabeza.

¿Por fin? ¿Por qué lo dice?-Preguntó Quatre.

Pero Quatre, es lógico… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos en común todos nosotros?-Dijo Heero.

Espera un momento Heero… No vayas a salir con tus comentarios humildes-sentenció Wufei, cosa que provocó que Heero actuara.

¡Pero Wu-chan! Anda no seas malo… -Dijo con una cara de borrego a medio degollar.

Vaya, si que nos supera he prima…-dijo Anna.

Jajaja, si ya encontramos competencia para los dramas.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

¿En serio las supera? Mmm, eso da miedo…-Dijo Wufei con sorpresa y algo d burla (nah, que va… Con mucha burla XDDD)

Jajaja, si tienes razón amigo da miedo en tan sólo pensarlo…-Dijo Quatre.

Hm, que graciosos **¬.¬ Û** –les respondió Heero, mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

Bueno cambiando de tema, prima en que te puedo ayudar-dijo Emlyn

Ah, eso bueno es algo muy sencillo sólo tienes que probarte unos vestidos que confeccioné… Ya sabes para hacer los ajustes y terminarlos-le respondió.

Mmm, ya me lo imaginaba…Bueno será el día de mañana en el lugar de siempre, ¿no?

Si, es el mejor lugar ya que es espacioso y cómodo, así puedo hacer una pasarela o-Dijo Anna muy ilusionada.

Jejeje, si como tu digas ñ.ñÛ-respondió Emlyn no muy convencida con esa idea.

Vaya, eso suena interesante… Podemos asistir, claro si nos lo permite.-Quiso saber Wufei

Claro por mi no hay ningún conveniente, al contrario será un placer en tenerles como invitados. Lo que pasa es que a mi querida prima no le gusta modelar, es muy modesta.-Dijo con cierto tono de maldad mirando a su prima ya que sabia que así ella no se podría negar. A la vez que la "modelo" la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Bien, entonces les dejo la dirección-les decía mientras les daba una tarjeta en donde estaba escrita.

Bueno, entonces mañana a la ¿hora…?-Pregunto Quatre.

Mmm, ¿les parece a las 6 de la tarde?-dijo Emlyn

¿A las 6? ¿Por qué a esa hora?-quiso saber Anna.

Bueno, yo mañana tengo una reunión con unas personas y estaré desocupada hasta esa hora.-Decía mientras su mirada se tornaba seria, cosa que su prima muy pocas veces veía en ella y en cierta forma le preocupo, ya que tenía la sospecha de que se trataba como con quienes se iba a ver.

Ok, si hasta esa hora te desocupas no hay problema… ¿Para uds., caballeros?-dijo Anna

Ninguno, espero que todo se solucione como debe Emlyn-dijo Quatre ya que se habia percatado de la mirada que le había dirigido a su prima.

Gracias por preocuparte Quatre, si todo marcha como debe entonces no debe de haber problemas.-dijo Emlyn con una sonrisa, pero no era precisamente lo que sentía en su interior. Mientras se disponía marcharse junto con su prima.

Una vez que se despidieron de su anfitrión y sus amigos, las dos jóvenes emprendieron marcha al destino de cada una…

Mientras en una habitación se escuchaba una conversación por teléfono, pero no cualquier teléfono sino uno al cual no se podía rastrear aunque pusieras el mundo de cabeza para hacerlo…

Entonces nos encontramos en el café a las 14:00 hrs., no vayas a faltar, eh…

Claro, que no, se a lo que me arriesgo y no uses ese tono de voz conmigo… Sabes que me molesta.

Ja,ja,ja… Disculpa, pero sabes que me es imposible no hacerte enojar, la simple visión que nuestras es digna de tal atrevimiento

Hm… Por lo que veo sigues siendo él mismo… Tan molesto como siempre…

Ja, ya sabes… Forma parte de mi carisma, además que yo recuerde no te era tan molesto como dices que es…-lo dijo con voz sensual y cargada de deseo.

Hm… Y sigues con lo mismo, ya supéralo. Nos vemos, esta llamada se está extendiendo más de lo necesario…

¡Uy, que aguafiestas! Pero tienes razón, además será mas placentero el molestarte en persona y poder tenerte cerca… Cio- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa de entre sus labios, a la vez que cortaba la comunicación.

Hm, que simpático…-Dijo la segunda voz mientras colgaba el auricular en su lugar.-Espero poder salir de está en una sola pieza- continuo hablando con los ánimos decaídos y por el sólo pensar en lo que podría suceder en ese encuentro.

-En PREVENTS-

Sally, podrías investigar y analizar está fuente… Quiero estar seguro de que sea confiable-dijo Wufei en cuanto llego a la oficina con la intención de investigar más a fondo aquél asunto y después de que se fueran las jóvenes se retirarán de la casa de Heero.

¿Mmm? Esto es…-comentó Noin al momento que observaba los papeles que tenia su compañera.

Si, claro. ¿Y tu que has descubierto sobre ellos?-Preguntó Rally.

Pues no mucho… Toda su información es confidencial, ni siquiera nosotros tenemos acceso a ella… No se, pero son demasiadas trabas, ¿no lo creen?

Si, tienes razón… Pero todos tenemos un pasado y nosotros no somos la excepción, quizás sea eso y no quieren que las demás personas se enteren, ¿no lo crees?-Comento Noin con sencillismo.

Pero no es tan simple Noin, hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto… Y luego ese tipo no m da nada de confianza- Dijo Wufei refiriéndose a Dande.

Igual nos pasa a nosotras-dijo Sally //AUNQUE ESO NO LE QUITA LO LINDO…// pensó al recordar el aspecto de dicho sujeto (y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella u)

//¿QUÉ ESTARÁ HACIENDP ALEN?... ¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!! OoO pensó Noin al mismo tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente. -.-

//DIABLOS PERO QUE ESTARÁN PENSANDO, DAN MIEDO// ¬ ¬Û pensó Wufei -Bueno, entonces les encargo eso, si descubren algo me avisan por favor-concluyó.

Ok, ¿oye no te moleta si continuamos mañana? Es que ya es algo tarde, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Noin (nah, que tarde ni que 8/4… eran cono eso de las 8 de la noche ¬ ¬)

Si, esta bien y supongo que tienes asuntos personales que atender, ¿no?-Contesto Wufei con burla

Eto… Algo así -respondió Noin n.n

Ok, no t preocupes… Te entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana…. Ah, casi se me olvida Emlyn va ayudar a una prima con unos diseños de ropa y me pido que les preguntara si les interesa participar como modelos por unos instantes…-Comento

¿Modelar?-repitieron las dos.

Si, nos vamos a ver en esta dirección a las 6 de la tarde, ¿ok?- dijo

OK, nos veremos ahí a esa ahora.

Sin perder el tiempo acomodaron las cosas para cerrar su oficina y marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Y así prepararse para el día siguiente, pero sin saber de las sorpresas que se podrían desarrollar en el transcurso del mismo.


End file.
